


Reputation

by ADashOfStarshine (ADashOfInsanity)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-War of the Spark, War of the Spark novel spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADashOfInsanity/pseuds/ADashOfStarshine
Summary: One sunlit morning, Jace considers the damage done to his reputation since he lost the title of Guildpact.  Somehow, he can't bring himself to regret the change at all.Jace/Vraska character piece set after the War of the Spark novel.





	Reputation

 Jace’s peaceful slumber was interrupted by the cruel light of day, piercing through the gap in the curtain and striking him directly between the eyes. Swatting uselessly at it, he rolled over, trying to bring the covers with him, but instead pulling them taught. Blinking blearily, he turned to see the source of his duvet-based dilemma. His mouth fell open and he hastily reached up to rub at his eyes. After spending so many years waking up alone, even when he was ‘with’ someone, it took a moment for him to catch up to his surroundings.  His sleep addled mind had completely neglected to recall the other person in the bed beside him. The other person, who certainly wasn’t giving up her fair share of the covers. Jace settled for pulling his half up to his chin and lying on his side, gazing blearily at her.  Vraska merely clutched the duvet a little tighter in her sleep, hair gently drifting across her pillow as she dreamed.

Jace could see what she was dreaming, if he really wanted to. However, he would not invade her privacy out of idle curiosity. She deserved all the undisturbed rest she could get. The fact she could get an undisturbed night’s rest, here above ground in her own apartment, was something miraculous. Leading your guild was enough to grant endless sleepless nights. Yet, having to pull your guild through the recovery of Ravnica, amidst such a mire of political backlash and scandal? Jace did not envy her position and could only stand awed and express the greatest admiration for her resolve.  He’d been next to useless when it came to helping with inter-guild politics. He had absolutely no authority anymore, now he’d lost his position as Living Guildpact. Admittedly, it was only in times like these, when he needed to help those most important to him, that he wanted the role back.

Jace’s reputation had been dragged through the mud, thoroughly kicked and then left to bleed out somewhere in a hedge. In his own defence, he had helped orchestrate the plan that secured Ravnica’s survival. He’d certainly done his part in fighting against the Eternals and organising the rambling mass of planeswalkers that were swiftly becoming an endangered species.  He’d done his best as a leader. Never quite Gideon, or Ajani, but gods he’d tried!  He’d been there, finally, when Ravnica needed him. However, the damage done in his absence, the schemes, the abuse of power, the acts of violence, the unpassed laws to protect the citizenry… Yes, those were a stain on his record he could never wash out. He would never stop thinking about all the lives he’d failed. All the things he could have stopped if he’d just done his job properly. He’d prepared himself, on the great golden walls of Orazca, to finally be the Guildpact that Ravnica needed. The great leader who would stop Bolas and save the plane he cherished so dearly. But no, as soon as he’d arrived on Ravnica, that power was gone. His connection to his home had been severed and so had all hopes of making up for his negligence. It was hard not to let it crush him.  He didn’t resent the Firemind for taking his place. He was concerned that Niv Mizzet would have an awful effect on Ravnica – the dragon had never exactly shown any interest in being a wise and just leader, he just wanted the power. However, there was little Jace could do about that now. It was done. Now he just had to do right by the Gatewatch, do right by what little he could in Ravnica, and most of all, do right by Vraska.  

He’d sullied her reputation just by being with her.  They’d attracted a lot of media attention as they’d attended summits and speeches side by side.  Eager-eyed journalists had no doubt seen them dance together at the grand plane-wide celebration, the festivities markign Ravnica’s survival. As soon as they got wind that he’d been seen in the Undercity at Svogthos, the headlines splashed their names in bright red ink. _Guildmaster and Ex-Guildpact, The Murderess and the Disgrace, the Queen and the Fool_ , it wasn’t nearly as scandalous as the papers wanted it to be, but he guessed they were bored of writing about recovery efforts. Some papers had gone as far as suggesting he was behind the scenes in Vraska’s take over of the Golgari. Something he vehemently denied when she’d finally called her own press conference. When they’d asked where he was, he’d settled for:

“On another world, trying and failing to stop the dragon.”

He was willing to take the fall on that one. What were they going to do? Take away his job? If anything he could do could make Vraska’s life easier, he was willing to do it. He hated the idea that they were trying to lessen her achievements by saying he was involved. More so than any suggestions that his achievements were lessened by her involvement.  He had fully accepted that he’d been a terrible Guildpact. He’d tried. He’d run away. And he’d failed everyone horribly. That was on him. However, he wouldn’t let his own inadequacy ruin everything amazing Vraska had achieved.

And it was amazing. She was so harsh on herself but everything she’d done here on Ravnica was extraordinary. She’d stepped out of the shadows, restructured the authority of an entire guild, started to make life in the Undercity a better place for everyone involved, finally got her revenge on the sphinx who’d had so many of her guild massacred, and fought in a war, all whilst battling her own self-hatred and insecurity! That was so much!  She’d placed herself to the forefront of Ravnican politics with a passion that had long been repressed under years of self-loathing and doubt. Finally, after some time at sea, she’d realised what an exceptional leader she could be. She was brilliant. She was magnificent! Jace couldn’t help but feel the humiliation, the slander, the complete ruin of his reputation, was all worth getting to be there at her side. He was the luckiest man in the multiverse to be with such an incredible woman.

He could barely believe it. Vraska seemed to be having a hard time processing it as well. There were moments where they both doubted whether they were enough, whether they were what the other truly wanted.  They spent scraps of time, exchanging whispers in shadowy alcoves, assuring each other that they didn’t care what horrible things people said about them. That they were perfect the way they were. One of them would say that the slander they received was deserved whilst the other would argue against that line of thought to the bitter end. They swapped roles in that discussion so often it had almost become humorous. Vraska didn’t like it when he put himself down. She hated any sign of self-deprecation from him when she so frequently did it herself. They were both hypocrites in that regard. It was so much easier to hurt yourself but defend the one who you loved above all. Yet, when faced with such hostile receptions, it was often easy to forget. He had forgotten, more than once, that there was someone who loved him enough to hold him when his nightmares closed in. Who would hold his hand secretly behind the podium as she announced her intentions for cooperation not war, for honesty not secrecy, for a better Ravnica with a better Golgari leading the way.

After all was said and done, he’d make her tea and tell her she was incredible. He’d listen to her every word, let her talk herself to tears and kiss her until she smiled and laughed at his sappiness. Being able to touch her was a revelation – a gift he would cherish more than he could probably express. Vividly recalling when he’d unwittingly touched her on the Belligerent, he understood how much of monumental achievement it was for her to let another person touch her. Her trauma still left deep set scars, both physically and mentally. But it only proved how much he’d earned her trust, and how far she was now willing to trust at all. She had grown through the hurt, she had pushed through the pain and come out stronger for it. He attributed his admiration for her strength to the funny little leap his heart would do whenever she expressed physical affection. They’d hold hands and whisper promises that things would get better. Exchange little kisses every time they parted, as if each separation was final.  Alone together, in bed like this, she could trace his scars as gently as her sword-calloused fingers would allow. She was always ever so careful not to hurt him with her razor-sharp nails. Jace didn’t quite have the confidence yet to tell her that the pain would probably only excite him further.

For all their prowess in displaying affection, they had kept their touches light, with slight exploration of each other’s bodies, mostly clothed. Jace couldn’t help the arousal that came with the feeling of having her hands on him in such an intimate setting.  He was infinitely thankful that it didn’t put her off. He would never push her further than she was ready to go. He would wait as long as she needed, though if his dreams were anything to go by, his mind was very ready to fill him in with possibilities of what could happen in the future.

He blushed into his pillow as the sun got more insistent on the back of his neck.

“What are you thinking about?” Vraska murmured into the pillow. He’d been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even notice her stir. She smiled sleepily as he promptly went a darker shade of pink. Oh, she was going to pay for that.

“Oh, just about how beautiful you are,” he replied, reaching out to entwine his fingers with her’s. Now it was her turn to blush. Revenge achieved!

“Pot, kettle, black,” Vraska mumbled into the pillow, “Though you have me beat on adorable morning hair.”

She reached up to run her fingers through the fluff, causing Jace to lean into her touch with a smile.

“B-Before we tie each other in knots with praise,” she continued, “Let’s- let’s just… We don’t have to be anywhere until eleven, so let’s just get some more sleep?”

She let the question hang in the air as she gave a small yawn. He might have the fluffiest morning hair, but she was definitely the most adorable first thing in the morning. The way her hair didn’t quite wake up as she did and formed little curls when she yawned, that was undeniably cute.

“Let me just close the curtain,” he replied, “I think the sun is trying to get revenge for all the bad things I said about it.”

She made a sleepy little noise of complaint, tightening the grip on his hand.  Jace chuckled and merely flicked the curtains closed using telekinesis.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured, snuggling a little close to her under the covers.

“Good, you’re warm,” she mumbled, “Sweet dreams.”

He choked a little on his reply, wondering if she’d done that on purpose, knowing exactly where his mind had been previously. He tried to come up with a suitable retort, but it was too late, she had already dozed off again.

“Sweet dreams,” Jace whispered. Whatever the day might bring. Whatever trials life might throw in their way. However badly battered his reputation might be. Well, it was all worth it for moments like this.


End file.
